duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Sacred Lands: Creatures Of The Night
Creatures Of The Night is the 45th episode in the Sacred Lands season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot The episode begins with Jamira on a train towards the mountains recounting the incident at the Overlook Hotel with the Bloody Squito, doubting the fact that Shobu could handle that creature with his deck. Suddenly, a Gigargon appears and destroys the whole train, leaving him and the other children running for safety. In the creature world, Shobu and Kokujo and busy taking on duelists. Shobu finishes his duel with Rikabu's Screwdriver and Bolshack Dragon while Kokujo finishes his with Daidalos, General of Fury and Gachack, Mechanical Doll. Suddenly, Giriel, Ghastly Warrior from the previous episode attacks them again, the twin brothers run with the the other duelists back into town while Kokujo pursues them. Shobu and Rekuta run to the other side of the creature world. In town, Jack and Jake are approached by Prince Maurice, the Merciless to check on their progress, repeating their mission to defeat Shobu and Kokujo if they want to join him as a P.L.O.O.P. A friend of their's comes in and informs them that Kokujo is in town, Jack and Jake then went ahead to find Kokujo while Kokujo starts dueling multiple duelists again. In the creature world, Shobu and Rekuta end up running towards a river with Giriel chasing them. Due to having no where else to run, the two of them are trapped, Shobu tries to think when Rekuta's alarm clock rings. Rekuta throws the alarm clock into the river and Giriel goes after it since it hunts down prey by hearing their sounds. Shobu and Rekuta stay quiet in order not to attract other creatures as they reach an unknown gate into a forest. As the two of them are trying to find out where they are, Jamira finds them and tells them the incident that happened on the train. Jamira uses his new magic unitard's GPS ability to lead Shobu and Rekuta to find Kokujo and the twin brothers. Back in town, Kokujo easily defeats many duelists as Jack and Jake arrive to challenge him, demanding him about Shobu's whereabouts, to which he simply replies he does not need any sidekick and will defeat them easily. The two brothers have studied his deck and are ready to take him down when Shobu arrives with Rekuta and Jamira, unharmed. Shobu and Kokujo challenge Jake and Jack respectively into a double Kaijudo duel. Jake summons Propeller Mutant while Shobu summons Rikabu's Screwdriver, Jake then moves to summon Horrid Worm and attack Shobu with Propeller Mutant. Shobu summons Cocco Lupia and destroys Propeller Mutant with Rikabu's Screwdriver, with both creatures destroyed and Shobu discards a card from his hand. Jake casts Skeleton Vice and attacks Shobu with Horrid Worm, discarding Magmadragon Jagalzor, Pyrofighter Magnus and Bolshack Dragon, leaving Shobu empty handed. Jake warns Shobu he is in trouble, but Shobu took Kokujo's advice and puts into good use where he is not going to give up too soon, so he casts Phantom Dragon's Flame to destroy Horrid Worm, leaving Jake with no creatures, giving an opening for Cocco Lupia to attack. Meanwhile at Kokujo's duel with Jack, Kokujo summons Marrow Ooze, the Twister and destroys Jack's Bloody Squito with Critical Blade. Kokujo then grinds down Jack's hand by sacrificing both his and Jack's Propeller Mutants, receving compliments from Jamira for his smart move. Jack and Jake revealed their story where the creatures destroyed the town and Prince Maurice gives them an evil energy and turn them into evil people. Suddenly, both brothers are producing a strange energy as they continue their duel. Kokujo sends in two new Propeller Mutants, sacrificing one so Daidalos, General of Fury attacks Jack's shields, however, Jack activates Terror Pit shield trigger and destroys Kokujo's power card with it. Then, both Jack and Jake evolve Necrodragon Giland into Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba, with two 15000 powered dragons on the battle field. The two dragons attack and take out Shobu and Kokujo's shields, leaving Kokujo with one shield and Shobu with zero. Kokujo is on the verge of losing, but he activates shield trigger and summons Locomotiver. Jack taunts him and tells him to give up since its three shields to one, but Kokujo simply laughs as he casts Snake Attack. Kokujo destroys his own last shield and tells Jack that he thought they studied his deck, attacking Jack with Locomotiver and Propeller Mutant as they are now double breakers. Kokujo then finishes the duel with Marrow Ooze, the Twister, Jack is knocked out while Rekuta and Jamira cheers on for Kokujo's victory and Shobu's duel. Back at Shobu's duel, Shobu activates shield trigger Terror Pit and destroys Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba with it. Shobu then moves in to summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Jake claims the duel is not over and summons Necrodragon Giland while Shobu summons Magmadragon Jagalzor. Shobu sends two of Jake's shields to the graveyard with Bolmeteus, activating Jagalzor's turbo rush and takes out Jake's last two shields. Shobu then finishes the duel with Cocco Lupia, Rekuta and Jamira cheer for his victory. Suddenly Prince Maurice, the Merciless arrives on Gatling Skyterror and thanks Jack and Jake for their efforts in stalling him time to gather all the darkness creatures. The creatures start attacking the town uncontrollably. Jack and Jake are left behind by the Prince and suddenly, Shobu's deck case lights up and removes the evil energy inside Jack and Jake and turns them back to normal. Shobu takes back his deck case and Pyrofighter Magnus appears, giving him Schuka, Duke of Amnesia. Shobu uses his Amulet deck case and summons Schuka, Duke of Amnesia as the creature helps to turn the rampaging creatures back to normal and save the Valley of the Dim. After everything is settled, Shobu calls Dr. Root and informs him of their travel and Dr. Root decides to help him out. Gallery DM-Sacred Lands 45 a.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 b.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 d.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 c.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 e.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 g.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 h.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 i.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 k.JPG dm-Sacred Lands 45 l.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 m.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 n.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 o.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 45 p.JPG Category:Sacred Lands